fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Canyon
Noel Canyon is Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Items *Rescue - Village at the north end of the map *Barrier - Village at the south of the map *Knight's Crest - Steal from boss or capture him *2 Stamina Drinks - Steal from thieves in chapter Strategy You encounter Ballistae for the first time in this chapter, so be extremely cautious of them. They can tear your units apart from long range, deal hefty damage and have a decent hit chance (about 30%). You will need Karin to even have a chance of reaching the village with the Magic Up Staff at the south of the map. Make very sure to keep her out of range of the ballistae for the first turn, then have her move there and dismount so that the Ballistae cannot kill her in one hit. Visit the village. On the next turn, fly out of the range of the ballistae. You will need some luck to dodge the ballista fire on the turn you remount her, but leaving her there will likely result in an unfavorable encounter with Dobalzark so it is a necessary risk. The rest of your team should rush the Knight with the Fire Sword guarding the Bridge. While doing so, you might want to capture him for his equipment as there are only a few Fire Swords in the game and they are very valuable. You should aim to reach the village housing the Rescue Staff in the north as soon as possible, otherwise it will get destroyed by the Thief. This will require a mounted unit and again, some luck will be required so as not to die from the ballistae. You should send a group to destroy the ballistae by the Arena as well. Note that dodging ballistae makes a unit more fatigued, but since Leif is not affected by fatigue, you can use him to take the ballista's hits. Dobalzark (The Dragon Knight) will likely be approaching by now, especially if he activated a movement star, so be sure to leave a few units behind to engage him. He is not too powerful, but his Silver Lance can do some serious damage to your weaker units. Bows and wind magic will make short work of him if you can get him into range without losing anyone. Once you've reached the middle of the map, Fred, a Paladin, and Olwen, a Mage Knight, will appear. These two cannot be defeated at this time, but have the potential to wreak utter havoc on your army. If you can avoid engaging them until turn 6, they will leave on their own and you can continue advancing. If getting your units out of their range is impossible, you can also try to hold them off. Both Olwen and Fred have powerful weapons that are magic-based. In addition, Olwen has Dire Thunder, an extremely powerful Thunder tome. Therefore, it is recommended that Leif (or another unit with good evade) be sent to block the path near the 6 Knights so that they cannot target your weaker units. You should reinforce that units position by healing them with Nanna or Safy. Once you have visited both villages and dealt with Olwen and Fred, you are now free to take this chapter as slowly as you want. If you do not want to take any risks regarding the ballistae, the easiest strategy for dealing with them is to drain all ten of their shots by leaving a unit at the edge of their range, preferably on a forest or mountain tile. Since Leif does not take a fatigue penalty for dodging and has a support with Nanna that stacks with her Charm skill, he is usually the best unit to use. It is a slow process, but it is relatively safe and usually possible. After four turns, all major threats should leave and the rest of the chapter is fairly straightforward. Advance, capture the boss or steal his Knight's Crest and seize the gate to proceed. Category:Thracia 776 chapters